The Seattle House of Night Book 1
by DreamsAreMadeOfVampires
Summary: Welcome to the seattle house of night. A house so full of extraordinary fledglings its impossible to believe its coincidence. make sure to read this and visit the site based off of this book.
1. The Seattle House of Night

_**Welcome to the Seattle House of Night! Make sure to visit our website at seattlehouseofnight .blogspot .com to find out about and contact the characters! You can also check out cool contests and discuss the book on the seattle vamps site under the character profiles!**_


	2. Prologue

**Ciara Northstar:**

He stood, with a grace only he could give to the male form, against the trunk of a tree. It was a familiar tree one I'd passed by every day for the last 5 months. It stood in the middle of a circular mosaic in the very center of the court yard.

"Simon?" I heard myself call into the thick darkness that covered the school grounds.

He ignored me, pretending he could hear me. There was no way he could have missed the sound of my yelling.

"Simon!"

"What are you doing here?" His voice was ice cold and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh…." I stepped forward a few steps. "I was walking toward the dorm. Is everything-"

"I thought we agreed that you and your friends would stay in Tulsa."

Was he high? I didn't think it was possible for fledglings to get, but if it was Simon would be the one to do it. He was, after all, the first male "high priestess" in the vampyre world. I began to ask him if he was okay but a slimy voice slithered its way through the darkness.

"There are some remarkable fledglings here Simon Sangrey. My father anxiously awaits their change. He wants them." The voice hissed, "The deal is off."

Simon's face became a mask of terror. What on earth was going on here? What kind of deal had he made? Who was this person? A cool breeze swirled around my ankles. I looked down to see a writhing shadow moving around me to get to Simon.

"What the-"I was cut off by the return of Simon's confidence.

"You can't do that. We made a blood oath!"

"Valid until death do we depart." The voice became impossibly dark and rough.

A dark shadow of a clawed hand rose from the black mist on the ground. It reached out for Simon as if it planned to caress him gently. I didn't need anyone to tell me it was dangerous. I ran forward with all of my might, pushing hard against the moist ground, but I was too late. The hand began to push its way through the skin and blood trickled down the front of Simons unfazed shirt.

I stopped short in shock. "Simon!" I screamed into the open air.

This time Simon looked, but not at me. He stared with a small hope in his tormented eyes at my darkened dorm room window. A pained smile surfaced.

"Goddess be with you, Ciara."

The hand plunged into his chest. I began to wonder if I was hallucinating. But then Simon screamed out in agony. The hand twisted in a quick motion, killing Simon instantly.

"No!" I yelled. I tripped forward closing the small gap that was between us just before he hit the ground.

Blood seeped from his mouth, running over his full, pink lips. No, no, no! I did not just watch that happen. I ripped open his blood stained shirt my heart beating a mile a minute. I gasped as I realized that there was no open wound; not even a scratch.

Under his shirt, just over his heart was a red crescent moon just like the blue one on my forehead. Veins stretched across the unblemished skin of his chest like red lightning bolts.

I stroked his face gently, tears were running down my face. He had promised me a place in his circle when I'd first arrived at school. He had been kind to me ever since. Now he was gone. I willed every ounce of my vitality over to his corpse, but nothing happened.

"You must be Phasmatis Ingredior." I could hear the hissing voice approach me. "Spirit walker."

"No, I'm just a fledgling." Those were the words I kept repeating willing myself not to lash out and try to kill the monster. I didn't have the strength.

"You have much to learn." I turned suddenly to see a man with a bright red crescent on his forehead. His eyes were bright red.

He wasn't looking at me. He kept moving his gaze around Simons corpse as if he was looking for something.

"Your talent is invaluable to my father. I will be back for you." And he was gone.

"Wait!" Great. "Hello?"

No one answered. I looked back down at the former "high priestess" in training. I tried to find anger or some kind of emotion but it didn't come. It felt right that his time had ended and that thought made me want to scream.

"Oh goddess, Simon, I'm so sorry." I put my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly the world became a dizzying mass of bright color. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would leap from my chest. I panicked. Was I dying? I began to float through open air like a feather. I closed my eyes willing the feeling away.

I was jarred quite violently into a soft cushion of some sort. A short squeal came from my lips. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in my room.

It was only noon, I had at least six more hours of sleep left to endure.


	3. Ember Blizzard 1

Another newbie vamp stepped into the cafeteria. This one was very nonchalant, very arrogant. I hope he trips. I noticed there was a power cable connecting a stereo to an outlet across the room. My mentor would be upset if he knew I was doing this but I was feeling mischievous.

"I'm going to hell," my conscience thought. As odd as this will sound to you, I whispered to the power cord asking it, politely to tighten over the newbie's ankles. Excited by a human talking to it, it did as it was told and the 6 foot newbie crashed to the ground. When he got up he still looked as arrogant as before. I let out a low snarl, like a feral beast. I wanted to break him.

"Messing with the new vampires again, Ember?" my friend, Elina, asked. I nodded with a growl.

"I'm not going to lie," Elina continued, "You frighten me." I gave her my cheesiest grin. She stuck her tongue out at me through her full, cherry lips. I admired the way her red hair made her pale, vampire skin stick out even more; it made her lips look even more cherry and her eyes even more green. After the House of Night, she could easily be hired as a vamp Super Model.

"Where's Ciara?" I asked?

"Not sure," she said, "She's skipped classes today and is ignoring my texts." I called out for her cell phone in my mind. Since I was familiar with the voice of her cell phone, and it didn't call back, I assumed it was off.

"That's our Ciara," I chuckled. My bad mood from the noob was gone. "Listen, I've got to go. Can you give her this book though?" I fiddled around in my laptop bag for a book with frayed page ends and looked like Jesus read it once upon a time.

"Yeah, I can give it to her," she offered. "Where are you rushing off to anyways?"

"Um…training. I have to meet Tenebrae," I explained.

"Oh, are you two actually going to work on your power today?" Elina taunted. I felt my face burn; I was probably the color of the apple on Elina's lunch tray. I turned towards the exit.

"See you later," I said, holding my middle finger up at her over my shoulder. I could hear her laugh.

I walked down the Hall of Mirrors. It was said that this all good see through any lie if asked. I always ducked through this hall, not because it knew my secrets; but because I wasn't used to my face yet. Nyx had clearly left her mark all over my face. My crescent moon had filled in entirely, but it was neon green, rather than blue. Neon green tattoos swirled all around my eyes, creating a swirly labyrinth that formed a mask around my eyes. Strands of the labyrinth fell out and streaked down my cheeks, neck, and ended at my collar bones. The lines looked like wires in the motherboard of a computer. My waist length blonde hair (thankfully) made it easy to hide.

There was a little mechanical lock on the door to Tenebrae's study. I smirked at the lock and held my finger to my pale, colorless lips. I let a small "Shh" out of my mouth. I got a sense of agreement from the lock and it even opened the door for me. I was well acquainted with the objects in Tenebrae's study.

I snuck in and the rack nabbed my laptop bag silently. The lock had alerted everyone I was here and to be quite. I smiled my thanks to the room. Across the room was a little love couch that was faced toward the balcony and the silky, full moon. I could make out the top of Tenebrae's figure. He had a thin-yet-muscular frame and he stood at least a foot taller than me. He had tied his silvery blonde hair in a casual pony tail. And he was buried in a book that he read online on his laptop.

A swung my body over the back of the couch. In one swift movement, Tenebrae had moved his laptop on to the couch's foot rest and pulled me into the spot his laptop once occupied. I could feel the warmth from the battery.

"I was wondering when you'd be here," he chuckled to me as he buried his face in my hair. "You did amazing getting in here. But my laptop gave you away."

"It tattle'd?" I half-snarled.

Tenebrae laughed a rich, sexy laugh. "Actually, it kept quite. I saw your reflection."

_Fuck_. I thought to myself. I felt my face burn again. Tenebrae sat up. I could see his chest through the thin, white shirt he was wearing and I felt myself get excited. Tenebrae was my mentor and my lover. Though, I was still a fledging and he had made the Change…a very, very long time ago. He was also the brother of the High Priestess of the Seattle House of Night, Brielle. Tenebrae was the first ever technopath and Brielle asked him to come help me with my power.

A technopath is a person who could speak to technology. And it was a very eccentric gift from Nyx.

"Since, I only have a half an hour before you must go to class, shall we begin your lesson," he asked. I nodded. I wanted to cuddle rather than learn. But he did have a point. For the next half-hour I learned how to convince stubborn objects to like me. I also broke 7 digital clocks.

Tenebrae laughed at me. "I love it when you're mad. You look very attractive and you make it hard for me to control myself." I didn't know if I should glare or smirk at him. I must've done a little bit of both because he laughed at me, scooped me up in his arms, and pressed his lips on mine passionately. I, of course, kissed back with just as much passion. We were falling on to the love couch when the bell rang. I had to go to drama

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ I snarled in my mind at the bell. I also learned that day that the bell was digital and if it were a person, it would be a big, sensitive, gay guy. Tenebrae apologized for me, even though I knew the bell felt my dismay and sorrow. I think it forgave me.

"Good evening, my love," he said, holding the door open for me. "If you ever need help with anything, please, don't be afraid to come to me." His eyes shone with a secret message. _Come see me even if you don't need anything_.

"Good bye, Tenebrae. Maybe if I can, I'll stop by after my Vamp Soc class." I re-thought that. "Or during." I could hear his chuckles as I darted down the hallway to drama.

I was shocked to see Ciara sitting in her regular spot next to mine.


End file.
